An Unlikely Savior
by divergentlover2
Summary: This picks up where Tris is left after the chasm scene by Drew and Peter and them. Eric rescues Tris, and she is confused on why. Tris a badass, of course, and Eric is nicer than we know. I don't own anything by my idea. Any reviews means one more chapter, and if you ask, I can continue my other stories. Sorry about the sucky summary, story is WAY better.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my new story idea. Please let me know what you think, even if you don't like it. If I can get more and more reviews, I might update quicker. Oh, I came up with this a long time ago, I just now started to decide to post it. I don't know why. Here we go. Chapter 1!

Tris' POV

After my attackers (Drew, Peter, and Al) were on the floor in a bloody mess, I saw my savior: Eric? I was lifted off the floor, and I saw the answering tattoos.

"Eric?" I whimpered, and Eric's face came into view.

"Tris." He said, stopping his walking to clutch onto me. "Are you okay?" Eric asked, walking again.

"Barely alive, so I'm peachy. Why'd you save me? I thought you hated me?" I said, and Eric chuckled.

"I don't hate you, Tris. You've known that, haven't you seen the looks I've given you? Tris, Beatrice, I have a crush on you." Eric said, and I giggled.

I've had a crush on Eric since I met him two years ago, on the roof with my Dad, Max.

"Me too." I whispered in his ear, my face bright red. The tips of Eric's ears went red, as he stroked my cheeks. I smiled up at Eric, before I kissed my favorite Dauntless leader, feeling fireworks against my lips.

We pulled apart to breathe, then kissed again, whilst Eric brought us to his bedroom, kissing the whole way.

In the distance you could hear Billy (Eric's best friend) scream, and punching/breaking a computer screen.

Billy's POV

I can't believe that bastard ERIC! He knows I'm in the control room, and that I have a HUGE crush on Tris. Then they kiss!

I'll let Max know, and then they're done!

_**Okay, that's my idea. I know it sucks, but let me know what you think. Review and I'll make more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I just posted Chapter 1 not too long ago, only a few hours ago from when I'm writing this, and I already got a damn review! Thank you so fucking much! Thank you to my lovely beta, starcrossed2000, and to my reviewer, Kaye Koch. Thanks a ton, Kaye! I wish I could take credit for this, but, I can't. So, this is to our lovely Mrs. Roth, since she owns this. Also, this is no war.**

**Chapter 2  
Tris' POV**

I woke up, in Eric's it is pretty strange, it felt wonderful. I felt Eric shake me some, and I groaned.

"Tris, babe, get up. It's time for training." Eric said, and I groaned, more. Training should be made illegal, it sucks.

"If your a good girl, I'll take extra good care of you when we get home." Eric said, and I giggled.

I then heard a _ding_, and I saw Eric reach for his tablet. He groaned then, and I must say, that was one sexy as hell groan.

"Tris, I'm sorry about this. We can't go to training." Eric said, and I cut him off, dancing in the bed. Eric laughed, then kissed my nose. "Tris, that isn't as good as you think. Max just sent me an email, we need to go see him now." Eric said, and I groaned, really loud.

I hate it when Dad does that randomly. I got up, and realized that I was in one of Eric's shirts.

"I've got your washed clothes right here, Tris." Eric said, and I thanked him, with a smile on my face. "Glad you like it, Tris." Eric said, and I stepped on my toes to peck him on the lips. I then ran and took a shower, and a hot one at it.

Just to leave him some cold water. But first, I had to tease him some.

"Eric."I moaned, as I started to pretend I was asleep. In comes Eric, but in shock.

"What the fuck?" Eric whispered, and I flipped over again, moaning Eric's name still. I was imagining a fuck awesome should-be-wet-dream, and I peaked through an eyes when I heard Eric moan my name.

He had his hand around his massive dick, and he was jacking off. I giggled, and Eric swore.

"God dammit, Tris!" Eric yelled, and he ran to the shower. He turned it on max heat, and he only got the cold.

"Fuck you, Tris!" Eric yelled, and I laughed in return.

"Later, maybe tonight or on the weekend!" I yelled back, as he finished his shower. He then ran at me, and we went to Dad's room.

There, Eric met his fist.

**I know, this is a sucky short chapter, but I wrote this quickly for Kaye. Again, one review, one more chapter. Kaye, dear, I thank you for the review, but you can't be the only one. Maybe invite some friends and get them to respond. 1 review=1 Chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry again for the mishap! Also, sorry that I'm now posting. I've had a stressful time so far. Well, here's my next chapter. I don't own anything.**

**Tris' POV**

I woke up with a groan of pain, today was Monday.

Back to fucking training. God, can today get any worse? Training sucks. However, on the plus side, Eric's going to be training to!

"Tris, baby, wake up." Eric said, shaking me. I pushed him off the bed, then laughed when he hit his head.

"You damn dummy." I mumbled, and he just pulled me down. Luckily, my knee landed in an amazing spot. His dick.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT! DAMN IT TRIS!" Eric roared, and I heard pounding on the door.

"Eric, go answer the damn door." I said, getting up. I went with him, of course, and it was Dad.

"What the hell do you want, Maxy?" Eric asked, rubbing his eyes, still doubled over some.

"What the fuck happened!?" Dad roared, and I laughed.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't want to wake up so I pushed this idiot off of the bed, and then he pulled me down. I then landed on his crotch. So, Daddy, Eric yelled because he's a Pansycake." I said, and Dad held his hand out for a high-five.

"Good job, Tris. Now, Trissy, you gotta be awake. You and Eric are training today. Your welcome." Dad said, and I hit him for calling me 'Trissy'.

"OW!" Dad yelled, and I laughed.

"Dad, doesn't mean that Eric and I can choose when the fuck we go to training?" I asked, and Dad slapped me in the back of the head.

"No, Tris. You guys need to go to training. Yes, your the best fighter and knife thrower and gun shooter, but let's see if you can take down Eric here. Though I'm going to guess yes." Dad said, with a smirk.

"I'd bet that too. Can we do it in front of the transfers and the Dauntless born? And, if I can, can I skip the rest of physical training?" I asked, and Dad nodded. I squealed, then ran to change. I came out, as Eric did.

"Let's go!" I yelled, then I ran down to the room. I beat Eric and Dad, and Dad yelled.

"Everyone! Watch as my daughter Tris goes and fights Dauntless leader Eric Coulter! You two, I want a clean fair fight. You two, begin!" Dad yelled, and Eric and I started to circle each other. He started by flipping me, then I kicked him off of me by hitting his dick. He yelled, and I punched him in the face. After a while, I heard Dad yawn, and then I knocked Eric out.

"Dad! Can you pass me an ammonia stick?" I asked, and Dad tossed me one. As everyone was clapping, Eric woke up.

"Good, I beat your ass." Eric whispered, and I laughed at him.

"No, Eric. You just got your ass beat by me." I said, and Eric chuckled.

"Of course. Can you help me up? Just hold out your hand like your just doing it for the hell of embarrassing me." Eric whispered, and I did that.

"The winner is Tris! Oh, and Lauren? Tris is skipping the rest of physical training, instead she's jumping into the sims." Dad said, and one transfer spoke up. The one that I thought was my friend, Chrisitina.

"Knew you were cheating, bitch. Just because your daddy is a leader, you get in. I bet your also fucking other leaders." Christina sneered, and I walked calmly up to her. I smiled in her face, and then beat the shit out of her.

"Bitch, don't ever accuse me of sleeping with people to earn my rank. And just because my father is a leader, doesn't mean I'll be Dauntless, bitch. My dad wouldn't let that happen. I'd be faction-less if it wasn't for the fact that I try. So, go fuck yourself, bitch." I spat, then I left. Eric and Dad followed me, as I had a pissed look in my eyes.

"Baby, calm down." Eric said, and he hugged me. I then realized that we went to Eric's apartment.

"I'm calm, baby. I promise." I said, and Eric kissed me.

"I love you, baby." I said, and Eric smiled widely.

"I love you, babe." Eric said, and I realized that I had a wonderful Dauntless life already forming.

_**Okay, that was a shitty chapter and a late one. I'm trying, alright? Too much issues in my family. Grandfather in hospital, getting yelled at for fighting with family, my rl sucks a bit. So, cut me some slack. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Remember, 1 review= 1 new chapter. Love you guys!**_


End file.
